


Dicentra - Bleeding Heart

by sand1941



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Disappointment, Frustration, M/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sand1941/pseuds/sand1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a way to relieve stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dicentra - Bleeding Heart

It was just to feel better. Sliding against sweating skin in a fever; angry and forceful.

With Aya it was exhilarating. My breath coming in sharp bursts, the almost inaudible sounds that escaped his beautiful lip

Every time, before I knew it, before I could even begin to expect it; before I could even get bored, the act was over and I found myself alone again. Left with only my broken thoughts. My sheets soaked in his scent made it impossible to sleep. He said it was meaningless, that was his only rule. With Aya it was always by his rules.

Gathering my bed linens I go to the washer on the first level, a bathrobe providing me some modesty. I know it is pointless to try sleeping till my linens no longer carry your scent.

I can hear water running from the shower located in the room above the wash room. Starting the laundry, a sharp exhale from my mouth; my thoughts containing only red hair. Violet eyes shining with an unnatural light.  
These nights always left me unsatisfied.


End file.
